SnJ's Bigger They Are
by Subuku no Jess
Summary: Wanting to beat his rival at a Giant Monster contest, Sniffles asks Lumpy to get a body to grow. When the moose chooses Flippy to be the giant monster, things would never be the same and Sniffles would have to deal with a giant Evil in his hands. R&R!


**Subuku no Jess' Bigger They Are**

**AN: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or anything on here except for my OCs. As I'm trying to continue my other stories, I needed ideas to get me going, so I watched something that kept me up and running: Happy Tree Friends. Even though I don't like a LOT of carnage, I like the show and decided to make some stories about it until I can continue. I had noticed that there weren't enough Flippy episodes, so I decided to make this revolve around him. This is my first time writing this, so please positive critism and no flames. I tried to make the characters in-character, but since this is my first time, the first part of the episode would seem short. You will notice that this episode is based on the work of "Frankenstein" and the fact that I love giant characters. Also, this was co-written by my boyfriend, Aaron1248, in an RP with him being Lumpy and me being Flippy, Sniffles, and my new OCs. Thanks Aaron! Although I'm writing the dialogue in pure English, just imagine this as a real episode and that the characters are speaking in their squeeky voices. This is rated T for blood, violence, vore (mostly hard, which is my first time doing so due to the fact that it's Flippy we're talking about)... and of course, Flippy. So if you don't like any of those things, you don't have to read this story. Suggestions are always welcome.**

**Please review, thank you, and enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We see the Happy Tree Friends logo as the theme song began to play and the title credits came up.<p>

**Happy Tree Friends **

**IN**

**"Bigger They Are"**

**Starring...**

**Sniffles**

**Lumpy**

**and**

**Flippy**

**Featuring...**

**Batzy**

**and **

**Malice**

**Almost There...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In a dark, yet somewhat modern village called Treesylvania, two large stone castles were on opposite hills. They stood there as the wind began to howl, lightning flashed, and the clouds moved about.<p>

As this was all happening, the stone castle on the right side made many strange noises. For inside the castle, a small blue anteater with blue glasses on was working on a lab table. His name was Sniffles.

"Aha!" Sniffles exclaimed in happiness as he was about to finish his latest invention: a self-activated bush-cutter that looked like a large thick metal hulahoop with knife-like spikes on it. He began to put the self-activation button on when-

"Hello, Master!" A tall blue moose with misplaced yellow antlers, a patched-up shirt, and a goofy smile on his gace popped out from the bottom of the table, holding a newspaper in his hands. This was Sniffles' assistant, Lumpy.

Sniffles jumped up and dropped the wrench in fright before groaning, "... Lumpy!" He grabbed the paper into his hands and pointed outside the castle, "Get the mail."

"Ooooh!" Lumpy chuckled in delight at the task and walked out the door to do it.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle near the bottom of the hill was a regular light blue mailbox standing next to the road. Lumpy was about to open the mailbox when he remembered that Sniffles used to do experiments on everyday objects in sheer bordom. What if the mailbox did something to him? Wanting to test it out, Lumpy looked around until he saw Petunia (one of neighbors near the area) walking by. He called her over and pointed to the mailbox, asking for help opening it.<p>

"Oh, okay!" Petunia giggled, nodding as she opened the mailbox and reached her hand inside. It was then that the weirdest thing happened; the mailbox suddenly grew sharp fangs and growled menacingly at the blue-furred hand coming towards it. Without wasting a second, it opened wide and crunched down on Petunia's hand.

"AH!" Petunia started to scream and tried pulling her hand out. Lumpy noticed and screamed as well. He never expected this to happen! Wanting to help his friend, he grabbed her waist and helped her pull her hand out.

Suddenly there was more crunching sounds, then a wet squelch sound which both Tree Friends looked down to see what made it. To their horror, Petunia's right hand was gone into the mouth of the mailbox, who was chewing it with glee.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lumpy and Petunia screamed in unison. Getting really terrified, the OCD skunk tried to grab the other hand from the mouth, but it also got stuck inside the jaws and she kept screaming non-stop.

Not knowing what else to do (and due to the fact that he's Lumpy), Lumpy tried pulling her out again, but with the same result as last time, "Uh oh..."

Petunia continued to panic until she started to slow down and grow pale, now dying of blood loss. The mailbox chewed on the hand inside and gulped it down, almost smirking before letting out a burp in which the mail flew out from it. Lumpy grabbed the envelopes and smiled at his task being done, only to remember what had happened a few seconds ago. He pushed the corpse into a nearby bush and whistled casually back into the castle as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>At the top of the castle, Sniffles was sitting in the balcony while staring at the stone castle on the opposite side. He grumbled to himself in annoyance, "Grrrrr... Batzy..." For as far as Sniffles could remember, a new next-door neighbor moved in to Treesylvania about a year ago. At first he thought that the new tree friend was no trouble... until he found out that the neighbor invented many things as well. Soon, he got more popular and feared by the media as months passed while Sniffles seemed to fail everytime. That would always get his nerves. Plus the fact that the neighbor was downright mean didn't help things either.<p>

Just then, Lumpy walked in while waving the envelopes in his hands, "Mail call!" The anteater turned his attention to his moose assistant and smiled, "Ah! Thank you!" He was about to look at the mail when-

Wham! **SPLASH!**

Lumpy and Sniffles got bombarded with a small group of water balloons. Once they recovered from the attack, they looked around until they heard insane laughter above them.

Flying high with a smug smirk on his face was a purple bat with pointy ears, spiky black hair, a red-heart shaped nose, sharp fangs, black-rimmed glasses, black wings, and green pacman-like eyes. He wore a white lab coat-like t-shirt with a flame design on it and black shorts. His name was Batzy, Sniffles' maniacal rival. He blew a raspberry at his opponent, which got the anteater upset.

"BATZY!" Sniffles bellowed while raising his fist in the air. While this was going on, Lumpy was tasting the water on himself and smiled when it tasted like Kool-Aid. He started to lick his arm simple-mindedly.

"Na-NA!" Batzy laughed mockingly. Wanting to show something, he flew up near Sniffles and took out a paper which had a picture of a giant monster destroying a city. He told him that the first annual Giant Monster Creation contest would be in three days. Sniffles got interested in this and he poked at Lumpy, showing him the paper, "Oh, look Lumpy!"

"Oooh..." Lumpy said in awe. The purple bat just laughed at this.

"Don't bother signin' up because I'm gonna win it, losers!" Batzy exclaimed as he pointed to himself with his claw-thumb. Laughing cruelly, he flew into the air while knocking down Sniffles in the process and went back to his own castle. During the fall, Sniffles dropped his glasses and he was blind for a while. He then started to cry a little, "Why me?"

Lumpy noticed the crying anteater and felt bad for him. He picked up the glasses on the floor and handed them to Sniffles.

"Huh?" Sniffles looked up from his crying to see his glasses in his hands and how kind Lumpy was acting. He cheered up a bit and put his glasses back on with a smile... and a sudden idea in his head, "Aha!" He grabbed Lumpy's hand and took him inside.

A few minutes later, Sniffles and Lumpy were looking at a white board with markings and blueprints on it. Those were detailed diagrams on to go about creating a giant monster. But in order to do so, they would need a body.

"Lumpy, get a body." Sniffles ordered while pointing out the door.

"Yes, Master!" Lumpy saluted in response and walked out.

* * *

><p>At the Treesylvanian Cemetery, our idiotic moose assistant was humming and whistling a tune to himself, entering the dark place. When he opened his eyes, he hollered in utter surprise, "WAAAHHH!" Many graves and places where people were buried had been recently dug up. Not one body was left. The moose didn't notice that behind him was a familiar bat sneaking away with a large bag of what looked like to be bodies.<p>

"Uh oh." Lumpy started to think. With no body being around him, how was he going to get a host? There must've been someone- anyone that seemed to be qualified. After a good five minutes of constant thinking, he remembered someone living here and looked around until he found the home. It was a giant log house with a flag next to it and a green door. Lumpy sneaked to the front of it and looked into one of the windows.

There, sitting on a dark green bed, was a green bear with black eyes, a green military jacket, beret, and dogtags on. This was Flippy and right now, he was reading a book.

Lumpy recognized the Tree Friend and hesitated. The last time he had seen Flippy was when he was a therapist trying to cure Flippy's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Although he didn't remember what happened after that, he thought that Flippy was cured... until he heard a rumor that Giggles went on a date and she never came back...

Even though Flippy seemed like a not so good choice, Lumpy needed a body for his Master. So he thought long and hard until he got an idea, "Aha!"

In a few moments, Lumpy came to the front porch with a blood-stained bag in his grasps. He quickly put the bag down and rang the door bell before running to hide in a nearby bush.

"Huh?" Flippy looked up from the noise and put his book down. He went up to the door and opened it, seeing the bloody bag on the floor. Being reminded of the torture that he had seen from the war, he whimpered and started to to growl. He didn't want to flip out, so he closed his eyes tight and tried to kick the bag away from him.

Seeing this perfect chance, Lumpy jumped out from his hiding spot and knocked out Flippy at the back of the head with a nearby shovel. Flippy started to get dizzy and had a strange look on his face until he collapsed, unconscious. Lumpy pulled out a cleaner bag and put Flippy inside it, smiling to himself, "MmmmHmmm!" He then whistled and carried his body back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sniffles' Castle<strong>

**11:50 PM**

The blue anteater in question was preparing for his greatest experiment that he had ever done. He was going to create a giant monster that he could control (to some extent) and that he was going to succeed. The very thought of it made his heart skip a beat. He was clearing the lab table when Lumpy came back with a body in a brown bag.

"Ah!" Sniffles smiled, a bit surprised that the blue moose had actually did a job right, but he shrugged it off. He ordered his assistant to put the body on the table and cover it with a white cloth, which Lumpy proceded to do so. Sniffles couldn't keep his excitement inside any longer. He needed to celebrate this event with something very valuable... pizza! Before he left to make the call, he told Lumpy to get three potions from the formula table.

Lumpy nodded and ran to a nearby table where there were many test tube racks all over, neat and organized. Unfortunately, most of the formulas didn't have any labels on them and there were many different colors. Confused a bit, Lumpy shrugged and just picked three potions at random: a green one, an orange one, and a red one. He threw them in a mixing bowl, stirred them all together, and then poured the concotion into the body's mouth. Once he was finished, Sniffles came back with a satisfied and determined look on his face.

"Perfect." Finally, the preparations were set and a storm was about to start. With Lumpy's help, the two Happy Tree Friends lifted up the lab table with some chains, making it go up into a hole from the ceiling to the outside roof. At the right moment, thunder sounded and a lightning bolt crashed into the body, shaking it up a while. Once the body stopped shaking, the table was lowered back down again.

"Oooh." Lumpy viewed the body in awe, not knowing what was going to happen next. The body began to vibrate and grow under the cloth. Sniffles saw this and laughed.

"It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" He shouted with glee as dramatic music began to play in the backgorund and lightning from the storm flashed briefly. Lumpy joined into the cheering by pumping his fists in the air, "Yay!"

When the cloth fell down, it was revealed to be a giant Flippy with londer fur and his clothes ripped by the sleeves and bottom half of his jacket. He was rubbing his head in pain from the shock he had just endured and he blinked his eyes open, looking at his new surroundings. **(AN: Just imagine if you have five clones of Lumpy and stack them up together, you get Flippy's current height.)**

Sniffles kept cheering until he opened his eyes and realized that it was Flippy he "re-created". As the music stopped suddenly with a record scratch, Sniffles deadpanned in a shocked expression, "We're dead!"

Meanwhile, Flippy stopped his search and he looked at himself, gasping in a booming-loud voice, "Huh? What the-" He didn't remember being this big before. What happened while he was out? Flippy's thoughts got interrupted, however, when Lumpy called to him while waving and smiling up at him. Confused even more to why his idiotic neighbor Lumpy was now tiny at his feet, Flippy returned the wave and picked the moose up for a closer view.

Lumpy chuckled at his "new" friend's antics until he started to choke a bit. Noticing that he crushing Lumpy with his newfound strength, Flippy gasped and quickly put him down. The moose panted for breath, then patted Flippy's leg in a friendly way.

Sniffles was panicking at the moment, trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. At one minute, he was rejoicing... only to freak out for his life at the next. Sure, Flippy was a good friend and he didn't mean any harm most of the time, but Sniffles couldn't help but be afraid of him after the whole "knifed barrel-rolling incident" at the birthday party. That still haunted him to this day. Right now, there was no telling when Flippy could "flip-out" and his assistant was showing the giant bear around on a tour, pretending that there was no danger in the current situation.

Back to our main veteran of the hour, Flippy was smiling in both astonishment and admiration of the castle. He didn't know what was going on and he had some questions needed to be answered, but he knew that things were going to be alright with Sniffles and Lumpy around... at least he hoped.

All of a sudden, the door bell rang loudly, startling Flippy a bit in the process. Lumpy left his giant friend and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a purple beaver named Toothy in a delivery outfit, holding out many boxes of pizza in his hands. At that point, it had started to rain outside.

"Hello!" Toothy greeted with a friendly smile, "Your pizzas are ready."

"Gee, thanks!" Lumpy said happily, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a few bucks to pay. Toothy reached to grab it, but he tripped and rolled onto the ground, knocking down and rack of empty test tubes nearby and making them crash and break on the floor. The blue moose gasped and helped the beaver up.

"Huh?" Flippy heard the sound from a distance and froze. That was the exact sound of gunshots he had heard from the war. Adding to the fact that the rain outside was starting to get heavy made things worse for the bear to stay in control with himself. He started to whimper, "Huh...? Huh... hrrr... grrr..." His voice became deeper as he growled angrily, showing his fangs and bright yellow eyes. He had now turned into his killing personality, Evil Flippy.

**"GGGGGRRRRR!" **Evil snarled, peeking from a corner to see a tiny beaver with minor wounds getting up from the floor. Although he was wondering why he was big to begin with, it didn't matter to him at the moment. With a blood-thirsty look on his face, Evil Flippy blended into the background with camouflage, hiding.

"Whew! Thanks for that, buddy." Toothy sighed in relief with the money in his hand, only to drop it on the floor. Unknown to him, a line of garrotte wire dropped down from the ceiling towards him. Groaning, the beaver bent down to grab the money again when the write suddenly wrapped around his neck! Toothy started to gag in fright.

"Oh no!" Lumpy screamed and tried to get the wire off, but to no avail. During the struggle, Toothy dropped the pizza boxes onto the floor and he got lifted up in the air by an invisible force, twirling round and round.

After a few failed tries, Lumpy had a bad feeling that something familiar was causing this, so he picked up a couple of boxes amd whistled casually into the castle, nervously getting the heck out of there.

Before Toothy could respond to his friend leaving him behind, he screamed as his attacker appeared above him. It was a giant version of Evil Flippy, glaring down at him with a sadistic gleam in his yellow eyes. Using Toothy like a yo-yo, he twirled the beaver with the wire plenty amounts of time, all in a very fast pace. At one point, he noticed an open pizza box and twirled his "toy" towards it. To his desired result, Toothy's head contacted with the food and the victim screamed loudly as the hot melting cheese burnt his face while the rest of the pizza covered him from head to toe.

**"Heh, heh, heh!" **Evil Flippy laughed cruelly before stopping to hear his stomach growling loudly (it was more like a giant roar than anything). Taking a good glace and the cheese-covered Toothy, Evil licked his lips with a demonic smirk, **"Hungry!"**

"AAAAAHHH!" Toothy screamed in horrow, shaking his head rapidly at what was going to happen to him, "No, no! DON'T EAT ME!"

Ignoring his pleas for mercy, Evil Flippy yanked the wire off Toothy's neck, flicking his prey up into the air. Getting under him, the green bear opened his mouth wide teasingly, **"AAAHH~"**

Toothy yelped loudly and tried to dodge the gaping hole of darkness, but he failed and screamed as he fell in.

Without delay, Evil snapped his jaws shut and started to chew a bit, savouring his victim's taste, **"Mmmmm..." **Small muffled screams could be heard from inside his massive cheeks. When he opened his mouth to check, his sharp fangs were covered in blood and had some body parts stuck between them. Evil chuckled darkly and while gathering what was left of Toothy, he swallowed his snack whole in a loud gulp.

* * *

><p>"Hey Master, pizza's here!" Lumpy called to the inventor while holding up the boxes. Sniffles in question was sitting down near his lab table, both depressed and afraid. He looked up to see the pizza and smiled, feeling a little bit better. He opened the boz and took out a slice, chewing on it.<p>

"By the way, where's the Pizza Boy?" Sniffles asked, expecting the delivery boy to be here. His assistant didn't answer right away.

Just then, a loud satisfied burp echoed the whole room, making everything shake and for the two animals to freeze.

"Uh oh..." Lumpy yelped to the reader reading this. When he and Sniffles turned around slowly, they saw one of their worst nightmares come to life. There near the entrance to the room was giant Evil Flippy, breathing heavily with his teeth stained with blood and his right hand posed for clawing. His other hand touched his belly briefly in content. Now they knew what had happened to poor Toothy.

With a roar, Evil ran towards his next victims and was about to pounce at the little anteater when the hole in the ceiling that was used for the experiment gave way and a good amount of rain water splashed on top of the army murderer. In a few seconds, Evil jolted back to being normal Flippy.

"Ow, my head!" Flippy coughed and grunted as he woke up from his daze. At first he looked confused to what happened, but after seeing the terrified expressions on hid friends' faces and that he felt his teeth being splotched with blood, he figured out what went wrong.

"Oh no, I flipped out again!" Flippy groaned in anger, cursing himself for doing so. Saddened by this, he sat down with a large THUMP and sulked while putting his head down, ashamed of himself. To make things worse, his tummy growled hungrily for more food.

Lumpy saw this and looked at the bear in a somewhat sympathetic way. He may be dumb and didn't know exactly what was going on in Flippy's mind, he knew that his friend didn't mean to do the things he did. Trying to make Flippy feel better, he pulled out a slice and smiled, "Here ya go!"

Flippy picked up his head and sniffled a bit (no pun intended), starting to smile at Lumpy, "Thank you." He helped up his hand gently to get the bite-sized pizza slice and ate it happily.

With Sniffles, he calmed down from his near heart attack and glared at the moose, "Lumpy..."

"Hmm?" Lumpy turned to his master.

**SLAM!**

Sniffles pounced on Lumpy angrily, strangling his neck as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "OUT OF ALL THE BODIES YOU HAD TO PICK, YOU PICK THE UNSTABLE FRIEND WITH THE POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER?"

"Ohhhh, sorry! (cough) You... said... anyone!" Lumpy managed to cough out. Flippy frowned for a second at the comment, then pulled the two away from each other, "Please don't fight now."

Sighing, Sniffles agreed to this and he tried to calm down again. He glanced at the potions that Lumpy picked and did a double take, gasping. The first tube with green formula was a growth potion (for most obvious reasons). The second tube with orange formula was a potion that promoted extreme hunger, which got Sniffles more worried. The last tube with the red formula... that was an evil-enhancing potion.

"Sniffles, are you okay?" Flippy asked, worried at the anteater's very horrified expression. In the inventor's mind, he knew the dangerous equation he was stuck dealing with: Flippy plus growth potion plus hunger potion plus evil potion plus a flip-out with sounds reminisent of the war plus being in the town multiplied by Evil Flippy's killing methods equals... total death and descrution.

"AAH!" Sniffles pushed the test tubes away and proceded to whack his head against the lab table to the tune of "The Funeral's March" with Lumpy playing it on a nearby organ. Flippy stared at this scene confused and we iris in to his growling stomach, ending part one of this episode.


End file.
